


Youth

by premade_sandwiches



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premade_sandwiches/pseuds/premade_sandwiches
Summary: Dream SMP One-Shots(REQUESTS ARE OPEN!)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. requests page

First of all, hello! My name is Rory, and I'm the author of this book.

Before I even begin writing, let me explicitly state: these stories are written on the basis of personas only. I would never ship real people together, and these will never take place outside of the Dream SMP, so, no, I won't be doing real-life stories, it's uncomfortable to me, as well as creators. If a creator ever mentions that they're uncomfortable with shipping, and I post something with them, I most likely _don't know_. As soon as I find out, I would take it down immediately, but I'm confident in knowing most boundaries of the creators :). Feel my power.

Stuff I'm willing to do:

Recovery Fics - They........ are so soft??? OH........

Fluff - *begins flossing except not actually </3* Pleas.

Angst - Angtsy................... I love

AUs - I don't want to make real-life fics, KINDA CRINGE...... but AUs are swag pogg.....

Stuff I'm not willing to do:

Smut - UHM :)) so it's not really pog for me as a minor. If you like it, swag!!!!! Find a different book, I'm glad you enjoy stuff.

Any Form of Romance Between Minors - Do I have to state why? I understand projecting onto their personas and having fun fics WITH them, and with experiences you've had that may have had bad romance things or whatever??? But, like, outwardly, just ship... Kinda not pog, IMO.

Weirdchamp Things - I understand having a fixation on certain things, it sucks when it's not something you really want, uh- but people who don't, and just want weird stuff, bye- zuh.

Pregnancy Fics - I mean, obviously they aren't inherently sexual, and if you like them, once again, POGGGGG. But, like, there's one thing I've never been able to handle in my lifetime: mpreg. *runs away*

I hope this is thorough enough, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask in your requests! I'm really open to anything with anyone, but my main comfort streamers are Techno, Karl, and Tubbo, so I can probably write the most effectively for them :). Feel free to share as much or as little as you want in a request, though be aware I will take creative liberties if you aren't very thorough.

*cutely screams <3*

Oh, BTW! I know it says one-shots, but more often than not, if people like something, I will write a second part if it's requested enough. :)

LIST:

Tommy & Techno, Sickfic - Done

Prank War - In Progress

Phil & Techno, Withers - In Progress

Multiple Characters, Lots of Hurt & Comfort - In Progress


	2. leftover breakfast, cereal for lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sickfic requested by my gf :)  
> she's really gay :(
> 
> Just for clarification: NOT A SHIP-FIC. I hate that I have to clarify that. No pedos on my page, please <3\. If you're still a minor, not gonna shame you, I get it, some people have hyperfixations, just please stay on your own land.
> 
> The Techno I'm imagining in this fanfic is specifically skysmaddness' version (last slide). Techno in a corset supremacy.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CF-vNKflZeK/?igshid=fuvljpvzy8eb

His hands are calloused, bruises and sores forming on what seems like everywhere. His head feels heavy, and he can barely turn over to look outside his window, the droopy exterior of today's sky not helping with this insatiable feeling. He wants to fight . For no reason at all. He wants to kick, and punch, and stab, and bite-, but the rain outside and this terrible feeling settling in his stomach seems to be against that notion. Tommy drags his legs up to his chest, curling into a ball, and staying under the warmth of his thin covers. He shivers, like he's freezing, but he can't help but feel like he's going to overheat at the same time, thick saliva sitting in the back of his throat that he feels like he can barely swallow.

He continues staring at the cold sky, through the gap between his legs, dreary. He feels dreary. Everything looks dreary, and he feels like vomiting, his nose becoming stuffy, and red, leaning up on his elbows. He rolls over, pulling his shirt down from where it rode up on his stomach, wiping his nose on the back of his arm, the snot glaring in the dim torch light. He doesn't pay much mind, thinking for a moment, the torches are lit... is Wilbur up? What about Techno? What about Tubbo?

Where was Tubbo...? Tommy could remember losing himself with the shorter yesterday, running through fields, and pushing and laughing, hugging and yelling. He was having fun . Since when did having fun leave his legs feeling like lead, yet so heavy at the same time. It was painful. Where was Tubbo? He wanted to speak to the older, laugh at others, be kids . Not whatever this damn war was... When did he start thinking like this? Where was Tubbo?

He braced himself on the wall, taking in a deep breath of air as his head throbbed. When did he start getting sad? Where was Tubbo? Where was Wilbur, Techno, Schlatt... anyone? Where was he? He tried to rasp something out, but his throat felt too dry. Why did it burn- why did it hurt? Why did he feel so warm- hot-? He continued to drag his feet along the coarse ground, the unevenness not helping with the loopiness entangling his mind. Loopy . Loopy is a fun word. He'd never realized that before, strange. He continued pacing-, where was he now? These tunnels seemed to get longer- and darker, and longer and darker and longer and-.

"That's so dumb... God.. give me a moment."

Wilbur . Wilbur was here. That's good- he wasn't alone- he wasn't going crazy, Wilbur was here, and Wilbur would help. Wilbur was good, right?

His throat was dry, raspy, and his voice sounded choked, like he was in pain, and, well, he was. It hurt, he hurt , what was going on?

"Wilbur? Will? Wilbur- where...? Where..."

Tommy coughs, and it still hurts, the dry rasp, the- the everything . A shifting sound comes from behind him, where was he? Why was this tunnel so long? Why was-, what's-? He feels a hand grab his arm, and the other sits on the small of his back, steadying him.

"Th' hell are you yellin' for? I'm busy."

Techno was here, good. Good . The shorter one seemed annoyed-, of course he was annoyed, Techno was always annoyed with Tommy. Classic, classic Techno.

"Where- where's Wilbur? I need t' find 'm..."

Techno deadpanned at the younger, nodding, "Right, right. This is b'fore, or after you pass out?" He wraps his arm further around Tommy, tugging the taller's arm around his neck, turning him around, and dragging him back down the hall- he didn't want to go. Where was Wilbur? He didn't need to go back, he needed to go forward. What was Techno thinking...? Tommy grabbed his arm back, pushing the shorter back, and falling back himself, head hitting the ground.

"Th' hell, Tom? C'mon.." Techno straightens his crown, Tommy's push having tilted the gold atop his head, before reaching down in front of the boy, grabbing both of his hands on his own, and attempting to pull him up, though he stays grounded on the floor.

"Where's Will?!" He seemed panicked, the knot in his stomach tightening, and the throbbing in his head, whether that be from hitting the ground, or fear, beginning to pound even more, struggling against Techno's hold, but his arms feel like lead, and he can barely think about what's happening.

"Manburg, or wh'tever it's called... said he had business, can't tell ya' what. That Schlatt guy."

Tommy tenses up at the mention of Schlatt. That..  _ bastard _ . The one who took away everything from him- from Wilbur- he ruined everything. He took his best friend, he took  _ his _ Tubbo away from him. Was he going to take away Wilbur too? His new home? He couldn’t let that happen, despite the pounding in his head, and the fear bubbling up in his stomach, staring at Techno with wide eyes, trying to think of the proper words-  _ Techno had to let him go _ . Schlagt could be planning their downfall.

“I.. I’m gonna find Wilbur… I gotta, Tech.. you don’t.. you don’t get it. You don’t have anything to lose. You just got here.. you’re Technoblade! Technoblade doesn’t die. You don’t get it..” If his voice cracks, he doesn’t take note of it. He doesn’t have time.

Techno, still holding him up, stares at the taller. A mix of pity and frustration in his eyes, like Tommy would notice, “I got you to lose, an’ Wilbur, too.. Phil, even if he’s back at home. I gotta lot.” He shifts slightly, turning Tommy to the side, closer to his room, “You look gross, right now.”

“And you smell gross.. why does that matter right now? I’ve gotta save Wilbur! If you care s-so much.. just.. let me go, then!”

“Yer’ not gettin’ anywhere like this. I’m not incompetent, I thought we’d established that. Not that I care ‘bout you, ‘m just here for th’ murderin’ part.. maybe I’d stab you in the back, physically, but not when yer’ all weak like this. Lay down.. if you really wanna help Wilbur. You’re just gon’ get all upset, and you’ll feel worse, and then you won’t save anyone. He’ll be fine.. you, on the other hand..”

Tommy continues staring at Techno, at his brother. He wants to punch him. Scratch him. Bite him. Brothers are so dumb, “helping out”, or whatever he wants to call it. Even if his skull feels like it’s going to bust open, and the halls seem dimmer than usual, and it feels like he’s eating dirt- he needs to help Wilbur. Yet, he doesn’t say anything when Techno continues dragging him down the hall. He makes an effort to help the man, as if he’d need it, keeping his shaky knees afloat as long as he can as he’s dragged back to bed. And there’s still no sunlight, and it’s still dim and cold, and his legs are still bruised, but he can like it a little more when Techno is the one helping him lay in bed. The one who asks him if he’s alright, the one who… is older, but still shorter. Why is he getting the authority, here?

“I’m still taller. And way more intimidating.. and… I love women more… I need… I shouldn’t have came back, I need t’..”

Tommy struggles, ever so slightly, leaning up on his elbows once again, before Techno mutters, “What would that Tubbo kid want?”

The words leave his mouth as quickly as they started, and he can’t help but stare at the older, furrowing his brows ever so slightly, though he leans back further, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. What  _ would _ Tubbo think? Would he say he was being dumb? Would he let him go…? He missed Tubbo. Where was Tubbo?

“‘t’s not like I don’t understand. Phil never let me go.”

“Phil?”

“Can’t even remember yer’ own dad’s name? How outta’ it are ya’?”

“...go where?”

“Well..” Techno sets a rag on his forehead, clumsily, and Tommy doesn’t know what he expected from the older, just blankly staring at him with his cloudy eyes. “You’re kinda like me. Maybe ya’ get it from me..”

“Gross.” Techno smacks his arm ever so slightly.

“I don’t get sick, or weak.. hate it. When I do, still wanna do stuff.. he can barely keep me in bed.. has to sit with me every second. I’m real stubborn. So are you.”

“...was expecting a sweet story, and all I get are a couple of words? Not pog.” Even so, Tommy relaxes, and he’s sure that he feels Techno becoming calmer as well.

“‘m not a man of many words. You should know that..” The pinkette is resting on his knees, mostly level with Tommy, leaning on his elbow, and staring at the younger in his delirious state. Half-smiling. Tommy was annoying, sure, but so was he… 

“When will Wilbur be back?”

“I dunno… I’ll go find him, soon… gotta make sure you’re alright, first. Can’t lose you both. Hate being with me that much?”

“I just thought you’d like to bully him instead, bitch. You’re bullying the defenseless, youngest one here.. what would Phil think..? Bully your big brother, instead..”

“I already do.”

“Really, now?” There’s a playful tone in his voice. “...Did you know that he fucked a salmon?” He notices Techno’s eyes go wide, less dazed then they were before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys i promise i wont use a glass animals quote every chapter :( ...........unless...? :) hmu
> 
> Fun fact of the chapter: You can actually leave multiple kudos on a chapter! The little notif thing is just telling you that you already have... ahah..... hahah.......... hah... :)


End file.
